


与一位俄国佬去澡堂需要注意点什么

by cicada9603



Series: Life is Beautiful [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Public Hand Jobs
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 在基尔伯特生日这天，伊万拉着他去体验了俄罗斯浴。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: Life is Beautiful [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113368
Kudos: 1





	与一位俄国佬去澡堂需要注意点什么

“同志，大事不妙了啊。”

伊万就站在伏案奋笔疾书的基尔伯特身后，双手背在后头，躯体微微向前倾，越过背对他坐着的民主德国同志的肩旁往下看，视线直直落在基尔伯特正在签字的文件上。是大方拿给苏联看也不会有什么问题的文件，不过民主德国确实也没有遮挡的想法，早就习惯伊万对于他过于亲密的动作，要是哪一天他放弃这般念头，基尔伯特还要觉得有些微别扭呢。基尔伯特停下笔，几乎是条件反射般，伊万用那种太过严肃的口吻又重复了一遍，呼出来的气中仍有丝丝薄荷，压在基尔伯特被枕头睡扁的一侧发梢，那是他们早上会使用到的牙膏。然后基尔伯特就扔下笔，停顿了几秒，快速转过了头。与伊万刚要往回收的下颚打了个擦边照面，伊万仍摆着一张扑克脸。

“怎么了？”基尔伯特揉了揉自己的额头，他能快速联想到很多，多数与西方那边脱不了干系，于是就开始盘算自己是不是要做点什么来保护自己从一个苏联人的怒火之下全身而退，“美国发射导弹了吗？”

他首先就联想到了这个，伊万的语气听起来无比严肃，就像真有什么要事发生一样，能让他摆出这么一张脸来的无非就几个理由，基尔伯特随便抓一个或许都能对得上号。伊万没再回答他，基尔伯特望向同僚，比同僚更近一点的关系，但他找不到准确的词语来形容这个，俄国佬就朝他眨了眨眼。警报瞬间便解除，有些暧昧、过于俏皮，尽管唇角仍紧紧绷着，伊万脸颊的肌肉却松弛了不少。当他真在气头的时候，咬肌则要更大一些，基尔伯特总想着要去摸摸看，那到底是硬邦邦还是别的手感？他总能被自己一瞬间的晃神给吓到。总之，看起来并没有什么重要的事，与美国毫无干系，说不定理由差了好远呢，没准伊万只是恰好心血来潮，想与他开一两个无伤大雅的玩笑。

但俄国佬只是抿了抿唇，没有基尔伯特联想中那样立刻卸下紧张的面具，不过身体倒开始动了，转身快步走，等到了门边，伊万踩着一两楞突起的地板，朝民主德国勾了勾手。要跟上去吗？对方显然是这个意思，基尔伯特犹豫了几秒，他迷惑不解，手上仍有成堆的工作，他连续加班了一周就为了一个十分难搞的项目，伊万就像一颗不确定的定时炸弹，谁也不知道他此刻脑袋里在想什么。整个下午的安排就是项目的收尾，在今天说不定可以完成，等到那时，基尔伯特可要好好在床上睡上一觉，接下去有个漫长的连休，没有人想错过那个。

“可我还有工作……”

“基尔伯特！你到底来不来？”显然伊万并没有多大耐心，这哪里是询问，分明是命令，像个无理取闹的小孩从家长那里得不到心爱的玩具，基尔伯特就在心里翻了个白眼。看起来他的连休会泡汤，这是与苏联一起合作的项目，但是眼前这位难搞的俄国佬看起来并不会放过他。但是还能怎么办呢？基尔伯特粗略回顾了一下他们之前有过的交往，有哪一次他成功说服过伊万吗？计数趋近于零，东德人的挣扎是无效的。

凳子就在他身下发出难听的呻吟，抗议基尔伯特发泄在它身上的暴行，这让他看起来很没有礼貌，连靠背都没收进桌子下方，纸张全都摊在一旁。伊万来回不停跺脚，就几十秒的时间也不愿将就，等基尔伯特挪到门旁便抓起德国人的手腕往外跑，可把基尔伯特细瘦的手腕扯出红红的痕迹。一点距离感都没有，所有人都看着伊万拉着一个快要散架的基尔伯特·贝什米特奔下楼梯，几乎快要摔倒，但那银发的青年一点异常的响动都没发出，谁都能注意到他脸上两个快拖到下巴的黑眼圈。当然那是一种夸张的描述，本就白，看起来就不太健康，而那加深了基尔伯特熬夜之后的明显特征，在大力之下他只觉得自己快要飞起来了，如果能像他的小鸟一样飞出这栋楼的话他也能勉强感谢一下伊万所做出的努力，只是希望苏联人不要再次打扰他赶项目进度了。

伊万仍旧没有松开他，还是在十分冷的季节，踩在结冰的道路上需要很小心，所以伊万借了一些力气给他。基尔伯特可不想感谢，他只来得及抓住自己的外套，围巾帽子一件都没拿，被冷气逼得缩成一团。身边那个始作俑者才大笑起来，嘲笑基尔伯特红彤彤的耳朵和鼻尖，叽里咕噜说些民主德国并不爱听的话，但伊万以前又不是没说过，早听了不知道多少时间，从他们刚认识、还是孩子的那会儿起，基尔伯特总要被笑上几回。那时他还气急败坏地反驳回去，要么就和伊万在雪地里扭打成一团，打架倒能让他身体暖和一点，可总是伊万赢过他，把他压在身下，两个人气喘吁吁地瞪住对方。现在他可不会这样了，只由得俄国佬说去，基尔伯特权当没有听见。他聋了，他哑了，伊万又能拿他怎么办呢？

但，随着时间发展、历史演变，感情啊关系啊也在不停运动着，现在伊万要做什么可也没那么好猜。

基尔伯特瞪了眼伊万，早已不能再用眼神威慑对方了，那也不再是个小糯米团，伊万到底是吃什么长大的，可以有这么高的个子、这么壮的身体，他只能仰着头看。有一点点日晕，可把他的眼睛都晃瞎了，基尔伯特本就不习惯太刺眼的阳光，晴天刚好出现在这个时段，连老天都不站在他这一边呢。他会想到后续发展吗？基尔伯特不会有更多期待了，但围巾就恰到好处落在他脖子里，毛茸茸地扎着他的柔软颈肉，伊万还顺带着搓了搓他的耳朵尖。并不冷，反倒暖和，伊万把手套也褪了，就那样捂着揉了几下，兴许是这个缘故，基尔伯特连脸都微微发烫，温度从耳朵传递过去也太快了，他不敢看他。

就着微弱得仿佛并不存在的阳光，伊万领他在坚冰上走了有十几分钟。这总让基尔伯特想起他们以前吵架，憋着一股气不理睬对方，却还要一同在积雪的森林里慢慢走，像是如果不跟着就会迷路一般。他与伊万的问题老是发生在冬天，最冷的几个月份，基尔伯特能期待一些融化他们的外力因素吗？就算是大火想必也不能够，两人总那么别扭，冻住的水管泵不出什么水，意外炸开的时候压力会割伤躯体。那便是他们，他们和他们所拥有的种种问题。胡思乱想也许是冬日常态，维生素不足，开心不起来，冷得要把屁股都冻伤。基尔伯特试图从伊万的手掌中挣脱开，羞耻的姿态已经维持有好一会儿，伊万把他的手塞进自己口袋，里头倒有个发烫的小炉子，民主德国同志很想问他是从哪儿弄来的。

里面应该是烧红的炭，在还不是苏联之前，俄国人也给他炫耀过手炉，基尔伯特就没这么多华而不实的爱好，他不喜欢过分精美的雕刻，也希望伊万不要过分沉溺其中才好，那会儿他可把自己当回事，总爱指手画脚，俄罗斯人听进去多少都很难说。两人经常不欢而散，吵闹着倒也维系了很久的关系，这份关系比起对方与东欧国家自然要疏离得多，却比起西欧的其他国家，他们俩人又多了层足够暧昧的纱纸。丝丝缕缕都是隐在灯下的紧密蛛网。灯下黑，基尔伯特却看不到那层透明的东西，就像伊万不笑时候抿起来的嘴唇，一条线，看不出什么情感好坏。不过基尔伯特想，他现在应该心情还算不错。

就这样也来到了目的地，两人没有说很多话，在冷气中保持着心照不宣的沉默，可以说是默契，其实也为了节省体力。基尔伯特把自己埋在伊万的围巾中，不方便抬头往外看，他们在一扇漂亮的门前停下了，他便从伊万身后探了探头。他没来过这里，或者他来过？稍微有点眼熟，没等他找到过于模糊的记忆就被人推了进去，伊万一手拉开门，另一只手则往他伸手猛拍了一把，让他跌入一片舒适的温暖之中。

暖气倒是很足，更多的还是潮湿的水气，是若隐若现的甜，毛躁的后发暂时服帖了，那就是一瞬间的事。他们在一家公共浴室里，臭名昭著的俄罗斯浴，基尔伯特终于想起来了。瞧那天花板，蓝金相间的穹顶和彩绘，他一下子就认了出来。没有可能不晓得，就算站在门外会有点疑惑，一进来就可以想起种种“酷刑”，他转身拔腿想跑，伊万单凭一只手完全能把他摁在原地。他上过伊万的当！无数次，在洗澡这方面每次都会出些差错，基尔伯特只能转过身体，绝望地看伊万熟练地接过两个木盆，于服务员的引导下进入私密的小间。

更衣室、淋浴和一个足够大的冷水池，伊万把水盆和一些工具搁在突起的小台子上，他看看基尔伯特，希望民主德国同志能做出一点反应。可是基尔伯特又能采取什么措施呢？一切都一览无遗，加上二人的距离如此接近，他突然觉得热，暖气或者开太多了，就连他都有些受不了。伊万想让他把衣服脱了，基尔伯特当然知道来泡澡的规则，先是冲淋，然后搓澡，桑拿与冷水浴，他看起来像是有什么选择吗？在脱衣服这件事上已经开始扭捏，基尔伯特仍旧穿着前几日的衬衣，看起来皱巴巴的，伊万看他像看砧板上的肉。

“你能不能转过去……”基尔伯特终于说话了，在苏联同志的注视下他已经解开领口最上面的扣子，接着便不能继续下去。明明之前也不是没有坦诚相见，一想到是在公共场合洗澡倒令他的困窘翻了个倍。

“抱歉，我让你难堪了吗？”伊万眨眨眼，却没有想要挪动步子的意愿，他仍旧维持着与先前无差的姿势：双手自然下垂，眼神黏在基尔伯特的手指上面。几秒钟后，基尔伯特看到他动了，谢天谢地，但是立刻又察觉到不对，伊万没有转过身，反而也开始脱去自己的上衣。这不对！基尔伯特的吼叫兴许已经悬在嗓子口了，但那些肌肉，老天，他能够回想起第一次摸到时候的触感。在不大的空间里二人独处，于基尔伯特来说依旧会有些想法上绕不过来的问题，伊万对此倒毫无认知，愿意把柔软的腹部展示给他看。民主德国只能认命，加快了手上脱衣服的动作，一颗纽扣难住了他，脱开的线缠绕到一起打成了死结，他没有办法解开，再一抬头便发现伊万已经把自己剥得精光。

基尔伯特张张嘴，咽了口唾沫，想说点什么然后发现自己的舌头也像维系着纽扣的线绳一般拧起来了，沉默或许才是最好的帮手。他憋着劲儿扯了两下，发出几声急躁的呻吟，越用蛮力就越困难，伊万闻声开始向他走来。

“你怎么了？再不快点可得更冷。”

“我知道！”基尔伯特分开的两条长腿暴露在空气里，现在他不觉得暖气过足，微微发着抖，“我扣子缠起来了，解不开！”

“你真没用，基尔伯特，”伊万笑了，他咧着嘴伸手过来帮他，同时还不忘过下嘴瘾，“你以前衣服扣子解不开也是要我帮忙，那会儿设计的衣服比现在复杂多了，结果你还是搞不定。”

从基尔伯特的喉咙里滚出几声发怒的低吼，试图把伊万的手给挥开，但俄国佬的力气可比他大，压在他衬衫上纹丝不动。一些烟熏与皮革的气味喷在基尔伯特半敞的胸口，肉眼可见地红了一块。伊万细细看了一会儿，基尔伯特做了点无用功，把那些线头缠得更紧了，直绕在纽扣上面。用两根手指轻轻搓了搓不大的扣子，伊万只需要借用点巧力便能脱开基尔伯特的衬衫，崩线的纽扣叮啷掉在瓷砖地板，二人呼出的暖气让更衣室里都像是笼着雾，温度便升高了。

他用舌头舔了下牙后槽，尾随着伊万进入淋浴间，低头胡乱冲了几下，基尔伯特只想快点离开这个地方。对方邀请多次，如果并非只能如此，前普鲁士人会更加享受一个独自的空间。他的胃拧起来，莲蓬头里浇下的热水好歹驱走一些疲惫，但一想到附近还有别人就令他的汗毛都竖着了。伊万，他看了眼，对方一点都没受到影响，从小筐里挑挑拣拣，想要找到一瓶洗头的东西。

“它在隔壁，蠢熊。”基尔伯特侧过脸，他还没习惯在除了软床之外的地方见伊万的裸体。

苏联人挑了下眉，微笑咧成兴趣盎然的姿态：“谢谢你，同志。”

基尔伯特咬咬嘴唇，他选择忽略掉这个称谓，并不知道伊万为什么强行把自己从工位上拉来洗澡，但民主德国明显在期待更多的东西。如果对方不是想要更进一步的话，他们俩之间还能去做什么呢？他或许是在自作多情，与同事多了一层模糊不清的暧昧，在这个北国的冬天里到底是还是坏？仿佛被愚弄，伊万比他高出一点，垂眼看着他更多了层观察与嘲讽的意味，基尔伯特昂了昂头，想要彻底无视这个混蛋。

只是伊万明显是不会让他好过。那人率先冲洗干净身体，从基尔伯特身后跨过去，就往小凳子上一坐。他打了盆热水，再次把塑料小筐弄出悉悉索索的刺耳声音，摆在那里的意图就是要让基尔伯特关上水龙头到他那儿去。基尔伯特慢条斯理地揉搓自己头皮，做个按摩什么的，他好久没这么认真洗头，有一阵没去理发，刘海有些长了，被水一冲就塌下来成了眼门前的小帘子，民主德国同志倒是想让苏联同志有空的时候帮他剪个头。伊万手艺还不错，拿着把推子给他的同僚们理发，每个月一次的限时发廊就在办公场所的大厅里开办。就是后来大家都忙，他不知道伊万还在不在弄这事儿，基尔伯特几个月没见他了。

“基尔伯特，上这儿来。”伊万的声音在他冲走头顶泡沫的时候响起，他能不去吗？不行，谁也不能违抗苏联的意志，但是基尔伯特可以拖一拖，他掌握很多圆滑的拖延技巧，伊万对他有着很大的耐心。他仍在不停试探底线，磨蹭了几分钟，直到伊万拍了下大腿，清脆的掌声于不大的室中响起，基尔伯特知道底线到了。一气呵成的关水、擦抹头发，他把毛巾围在脖子里挪向伊万那里，在对方面前还放了个小凳子，就在可以躺平的台子下面，他知道那是给他准备的。热气仍从木盆里向外冒着，伊万指了指身前的椅子：“你坐好，背对我。”

坐到小凳子上并不用花费多少力气，基尔伯特仍扭捏了几下，稍后就被伊万摁着双肩揿到上头去了。他的手掌里或许有钢钉，要么腹部有磁贴，就算没有贴着他都能感受到细微的汗毛，轻柔地使他无法动弹。他们使用长条的搓澡巾，布拉金斯基拿盆里的热水沾过，那么几秒就往贝什米特光裸的背上招呼。那还不算疼，前普鲁士人第一次享受“贴身服务”的时候疼得龇牙咧嘴，还以为俄国人都有什么特殊癖好，伊万大声嘲笑了他。“细皮嫩肉又娇气的小金贵”，伊万这么形容他，又心情十分好地加重了手上的力道。不过几次下来基尔伯特在这个环节已经习惯了，但他依旧不安地扭了扭屁股，手不由自主地向后伸了伸。

他觉得自己摸到了什么，总有件物什顶着自己，不用看也能够知道。“同志，你可得看好你的核弹，不要随便乱发射啊。”贝什米特舔舔嘴唇，故意又往后靠了靠，身后那人不为所动。

“我一直保管得当，不劳您操心。”伊万先前还在帮他搓肩胛，这会儿就到腰窝了，坏心眼地加重了手头的力道，“您多久没洗澡了？您自己看看这搓下多少泥灰。”

不过也就两三天，他可是每天早上都有淋浴的好习惯，但基尔伯特沉默不语，这种程度的洗澡放在俄国佬眼里应该算不上什么。正前方只是一堵墙，没有什么好看的新鲜玩意儿，伊万仍旧维持着他自己的节奏，一块澡巾从上绕到下，耐心帮他处理着积攒多时的脏污。基尔伯特盯着扑簌簌落下的灰泥，落雪似的，只是与污水一同染了，堆在附近。湿滑的地板上有细细的溪流，缓慢冲刷走那些新雪。

确实有一阵没说什么话了，除了公事见面其他时间很少一起出门，就连上一回伊万给他搓背还得回到他还是普鲁士那会儿呢，得有多久了？他一边感受着背上不轻不重的力道，皮肤被揪起来、再放回去，粗糙的澡巾滑过每一道沟壑。有些生长纹，就算基尔伯特是个营养不良的瘦子都会有那玩意儿，一杠杠横贯在臀部下方，麦田卧在原野上，从贫瘠到富裕，基尔伯特轻轻抚摸着那里。伊万也帮他搓了，只是角度有些艰难，他一点点蹭剜，基尔伯特的手指碰到了他。

只是在他仍需求着伊万的温度的时候对方避开了，朝前头挥了挥手：“起来吧，你躺那儿去。”

贝什米特的血管里流着两股血液：逆反与服从。此刻是服从争了上峰，基尔伯特乖乖照做，一点声响都没发出，静悄悄地躺到台子上。他看起来怎么样？望着伊万的眼睛他在想这个问题。他看起来怎么样？肚腩有没有大出来？黑眼圈是不是快要到下巴了？指甲有没有裂开？民主德国同志现在是一个任由别人摆布的姑娘，孤零零地躺在情人面前，却没有人真正爱他。伊万坐到他身边来，仍旧握着澡巾，基尔伯特希望他别再捏那块东西了，他想要的是别的，胸腔里不需要这样的疼痛，他需要的是一点尖锐牙齿造就的创口，一点指尖刮出来的皮肤碎屑，一些热的东西，比滚烫的开水还要热。反正他的皮肤干燥蜕皮同鱼鳞无两样，贝什米特也是一件物品，随意折腾都不会毁坏。从他还不是民主德国的时候便开始了，这样衰败的进程，流血愈合缓慢，感知不到什么疼。

不痛不痒，什么都钝钝的，他想要伊万撕开他、剖膛开腹，占有他，侵犯他，粉碎他。

吃掉他。

但伊万只是又重复起他原本在做的事情，当一个卖力的搓澡工人，基尔伯特的前胸白花花，搓下来的角质死皮也白茫茫。他推了推伊万，用肢体来埋怨他，当他不想说话的时候就会这样，可他又有什么好对布拉金斯基发泄的呢？一些国土，一些尊严，一个权力，延续他的生命，从旧时代来到新秩序，贝什米特又想咬他的指甲了。已经被啃得不成样子，一圈圈都是尖牙留下的痕迹，伊万拨开基尔伯特放在嘴边的手，他开始焦虑，伊万不再给他渴望着的东西，他从对方身上获取不到。在解放与忍耐中犹豫不决，基尔伯特需要学会如何处理焦虑，用湿漉漉的眼珠子看着同事会找到解决办法吗？

“你不该再去咬你的手指了，看，都破了，”伊万还会修指甲，用小剪子绣花，基尔伯特的手被捉到对方怀里，“一会儿给你涂点润肤油吧。”

不，我不想要那个，太不帅了。

基尔伯特想这么说。

但是他摸着伊万的胸肌，还有胸上湿漉漉的微卷的毛发，于是妥协了：

“好。”

可能身上也需要涂很多润肤油，他知道伊万喜欢用婴儿油，更滋润，他在小篮子里看见了。澡巾从前胸开始下移，两粒乳头立起来了，颤巍巍地停在空气里。基尔伯特往下看看，伊万示意他重新躺好，但是乳房微微发胀，是湿热的沼泽带来的影响吧。有时他又想自己碰碰那里，在自个儿的单人床上做点自亵的事，但他怎样都学不会伊万的那些把戏，贝什米特在这方面是个毫无天赋的笨蛋。是会有人更加擅长那种事，条件也更好一点，基尔伯特懊恼他不是那类人，天知道为什么他事事都要争强好胜。唯有到了这天他才下定决心说不如放弃，随伊万的波、逐布拉金斯基的流，让对方来搞定所有的事，前戏、爱抚与开拓，贝什米特可以试试在别的方面取悦一下他。但这念头不晓得能够停留多久，只是他今天很累，还没蒸上桑拿就开始眼皮打架。

伊万一直在往下、往下，像个具有冒险精神的旅人，探索一具并不成熟的躯体。基尔伯特感觉自己仍没有长大，在清醒意识的末尾他开始认为自己还是需要别人来引导的青少年。伸伸手好像就能碰到伊万的脸，他想要摸一摸，摸一个实物。

伊万没有躲开，把自己的头颅放进基尔伯特手掌中了。

但他仍旧没停，拂过腹部，上面有密密的疤痕，热气水雾迫使表皮爆裂而开，生长在基尔伯特这块土壤上的银色森林静静等候着他。那些腹部的伤口，横纵不一，最大的那条是被缝合起来的毒蛇，肠子于下方隐约可见。又类似剖腹分娩才会造成的切口，缝线乱七八糟，如果民主德国能有一个健康的子宫，他或许还能诞下强壮的孩子。倒应该都是人类，出生便从母亲身边抱走，拿去做什么研究，又或是重点培养起来去成为优秀的接班人。英雄母亲该一直生，从子宫里掉出血肉，融成一条条河道，最后汇入不冻的港湾里。但基尔伯特的性征只是一位男性，伊万眨了眨眼，他捧起来过又放回去的肠子便从眼前遁入无影了。

基尔伯特轻声叹了两下，又被唾沫呛到，猛烈咳嗽起来。伊万用左手托住他的头，免得青年的后颅撞到硬板，右手则轻轻揉搓着对方下体。营养不够，就连毛发都稀疏，拨开一点去找到阴茎并非什么难事。基尔伯特遮掩住了脸，苏联的手掌中握着所有人的命脉，此刻都在安抚他积攒了很久的欲望。规律地上下活动，伊万还不忘去揉搓他的阴囊，刺激的浪潮一波接着一波冲击着脊髓中的胶体。贝什米特能够听到一些哗哗的水，淋浴间的灯光是不是太刺眼了？只觉得亮，把所有的阴暗都驱散开，丑陋的他是一览无余的。就连手臂都阻挡不了那些审视着他的光，他看到密密麻麻的斑点，是一个条顿、一个公国、一个王国，还有已经离开他、还未离开他的朋友与家人，最后一个是布拉金斯基，他总不想承认自己会在高潮的时候低声叫叫他的名字，但无论如何闭上眼睛，刻在大脑沟壑之中最清晰也最深刻的人影，只是伊万。

“伊万……”眼角旁的水不知道是泪还是调皮的水气，基尔伯特的嗓音沙哑又颤抖，“……我要到了。”

那是一种妥协，一种放弃，一种乞求，伊万耐心地又行进了几轮，从前往后，指尖蹭着最最前端，就算是以前在床上，基尔伯特都还没如此脆弱过。一定有什么搞错了。在这温柔得似被羊水包裹起来的环境里，空气稀薄黏稠，民主德国只能依靠着苏联给予的养分活下去。他希望这样，希望暂时放下自尊去依靠伊万，基尔伯特还未曾这样，却在连续一周为了项目连轴转之后于一场充足的高潮里释放出了他的自大与不安。

为什么要在今天呢？基尔伯特满脑子只有这一个想法，他想啊想啊想啊，脸上的水滴滴答答不停地流。高挑的天花板上聚集了一团云，然后落水下来了，一定是这样，所以伊万才要在今天拉着他来这里洗个澡。项目已经不那么重要了，过完周末再继续收尾也可以来得及，基尔伯特轻得只剩下皮与骨肉，所有的肉也溶解了，脂肪成了可以饮用的浓汤。他们死后会成为风还是水？民主德国会是沙砾还是高山？基尔伯特是实体还是虚态？他看着伊万抱起他，穿过一道两道三道门帘，桑拿房在走廊后面等待他们。

原本应该有一位工作人员帮助顾客来往烧红的石头上浇水，今天没有，由苏联同志亲自代劳。基尔伯特又被放在平台上，木制的空间，比大理石更温馨。药水已经浇上去了，瞬间熏出来的浓雾让他晕乎乎，伊万就喂他吃了点东西。

是一些腌渍的鲱鱼，还有酸黄瓜，基尔伯特不停在嘴中咀嚼那两样食物，喉管也被堵住了。他吞不下去，最后伊万用手指扣了扣他的嗓子，递送了下去。口涎流得到处都是也没什么关系，他大抵是早已不在这个世界上了吧。抛却了羞耻心，基尔伯特只感觉浑身都疲惫，刺鼻的药味与白桦树枝在他背上的抽打，以前最不可接受的都能泰然处之了。俄国佬们在桑拿间里会用捆起来的白桦树枝沾上药水鞭挞自己，或者同伴，这种苦行僧式的仪式一直保留到现在。把病痛驱逐出去吧，把焦虑流放出去吧，只是这么想了两秒，基尔伯特又觉得是自己在唯心主义了。他低低呻吟，随着树枝降下的频率往前伸展自己，伊万卖力服务着他，真把自己当作澡堂的员工了。

所以为什么是在今天呢？基尔伯特应该是忘了什么，一些重要的事情，明明没有什么值得庆贺的东西，他近期也并无可以表彰的事迹，抽屉里的奖章都蒙了灰，贝什米特连家都不着。被一艘白桦树枝垒起来的小船载着在平静的湖面漂泊，伊万是领航的舵手，基尔伯特是他唯一信任的船员。他帮忙划桨，水往后拨去，他们需要穿过浸满草药的迷雾。

他真的困了。嘴里嘟哝着发出一些不明所以的声响，伊万撩着他被汗打湿的刘海，毛巾早就没什么作用。强撑着最后一点意识，基尔伯特听到情人在向他递来什么邀请，“头发长了”，他的头发长了吗？或许是要去剪了，“你……帮我……”，耳朵里还传来这样的回复，后面就掐断了，如果他真的只剩这么最后一口气了，基尔伯特最想要伊万帮他做的只是修一修蓬乱的头发。

没准还能在只有两人使用的桑拿房里找到一些合适的记忆碎片呢。基尔伯特是被冷水冻醒的，他搂抱着伊万努力向上蹿，意识还没真正清醒，身体却不由自主地去靠近最近的一份暖气。睁开眼就见到自己半个身体已经泡在冷水池中，整场洗浴要是认真讨论起来的话，基尔伯特最不喜欢的部分应该是这个。他就没有弄懂过，为什么北极熊们可以忍受从极热到极寒的瞬息转变，但如果是在城市里已经好了许多，有一次在乡村则被坑害得更惨。伊万把他推到在堆积起来的新雪里，自己也立马在他身边扑倒，他们不会因此感冒，但基尔伯特仍旧不舒服了很久。

不过他今天并不想去计较，在水里的伊万抱起来还挺舒服，基尔伯特缠着他，那是民主德国唯一能在这种情况下抓住的浮木了。布拉金斯基托了托他臀部，能感受到那两只不安分的手。基尔伯特有话想说，他又黏了一会儿，直到自己的大脑已经成功运转起来，然后才开口：“为什么是今天？”

他想知道，太想知道了！他忘记了什么，他应该记住什么，他需要从伊万那里来的指导意见。如果没有指令便会失去作为基尔伯特·贝什米特的意义，两人的距离这么接近，鼻子都几乎要贴在一起。他注视着伊万的眼睛，连眨一下眼皮都不敢，生怕错过细微的线索。伊万很会说谎，脸不红心不跳，谁也看不出来，基尔伯特也只能识别出几分糊弄与敷衍。他牢牢盯着，伊万抚摸了一下他的后腰。

“你别搞了，快点告诉我。”基尔伯特等得不耐烦，四周的冷水正缓慢升温，伊万依旧不语，转而亲了亲他的耳垂。又咬了咬，那是一个求偶的信号。基尔伯特会想要使用这样的词语，更原生态，使他们接近动物，求偶与交配，可能比起人类来说国家意识体更有动物的本能吧。舌头与牙齿拉扯着那里，伊万咬了一口，血都要破出表面了。往常他态度会软和一点，放任他们之间产生一些缠绵的幻觉，都是只存在几个小时或者几天的温柔，基尔伯特本不该刨根问底。但今天感觉不对，非常不对，有什么话被伊万藏起来了，又有什么从对方体内呼之欲出。他拧了拧伊万的鼻子，竟然这么大胆，他知道今天自己会被允许做任何事情。

“基尔伯特……”

“嗯？”

“放开……”伊万又开始使用那种软绵绵的声线，蛊惑基尔伯特松开他禁锢住鼻子的手指，“我要不能呼吸了。”

可民主德国哪儿这么轻易能够放过这位浪费他大半天的始作俑者呢？赔偿总要有的，谁都被基尔伯特放在心中那个计算器上面，甭想从眼皮子底下溜走。

“才不，你得先告诉我，今天到底是什么日子，我难道做错了什么？”主导权就换到基尔伯特手中了，他盘踞在伊万身上，两条腿阻碍着对方的行程，做了一块合格的拦路石。

“如果你想我用这种声音说的话，那请便好了。”伊万叹了气，又笑起来，瓮声瓮气的，一点点收紧环绕在基尔伯特背上的手臂，“生日快乐，基尔伯特。”

什么？民主德国松开了他的手指，他瞪大双眼不可置信地用手拍了拍耳朵，伊万的声音回到了正常频道，于是他又说了一遍。这次还带了几个吻，掉在基尔伯特的唇角，细密的唇毛刷过湿润的下颚。生日，哦对，他说是我的生日。基尔伯特终于知道自己忘记什么了，不过他有一阵没过这个了，对他们来说其实并没有固定的一天，连那部分记忆都没有呢，忽然有一天睁开眼就与土地绑在了一起。人类冠以他们生日，基尔伯特没有多大兴趣，被随意捏造的他成为什么都可以，如果能让居住在他身体上的那些人类高兴的话，一月可以是他生日，十月也能够挑出一天作为他的生日。很多人会对此产生永不休止的争论，关于到底哪个才能算是他，不过基尔伯特自己不能更清楚了，伊万或许也清楚，他们同样分享着类似的秘密，每一个都是他们，每一个都不是完全的他们。

不过倒是能有个敲诈礼物的借口，基尔伯特可不能轻易放过伊万这个混蛋。他几乎全身都要挂到伊万身上了，困意倒又泛上来，就姑且靠着伊万吧，他可不想再动弹了：“你今天留下来过夜不？”

伊万点点头，又亲了他好几下，仿佛两人真有这么亲密一样。基尔伯特满意地点点头，一顿俄罗斯浴、细致贴心的服务和一个技术还算不错的情人，他还能奢求什么更多的生日礼物呢？


End file.
